1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air supply device for use in emergency situations such as fires or the like. This air supply device consists of a tank with a hose connected to a face mask, an activation means and an automatic regulation means.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various air supply devices are known in the prior art. However, these air supply devices have been expensive to manufacture and to maintain. Accordingly, as costs are generally high, it is economically prohibitive to store these devices in hotel rooms, offices, high rise buildings or the like for use in emergency situations. Furthermore, as these devices are generally complicated, not only will the cost of these devices be high, but their reliability, especially in emergency situations, may be reduced. For instance, an operator may be on the verge of panic if he or she is involved in a fire and therefore be unable to carry out complicated procedures. Furthermore, the need for maintenance of these prior art devices is relatively high.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a simple and effective emergency air supply which is inexpensive to manufacture and requires little maintenance. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an emergency air supply which is easy to activate and which will operate automatically.